Damsel
canyouseethewords (with annexed twitter youseethewords) is a tumblr blog mantained by a mysterious girl nicknamed "Damsel" by the fans. There's also an e-mail address, canyouseethewords@gmail.com. The first mention of the blog is on the entry named Sleep Lab Part 1 - Sleep Deprivation on the EverymanHYBRID channel. At around the 3:03 minute mark, while Vin and Jeff are exploring the small "altar" they find, the words "can you see" are visible on a strip of purple tape, and "the words" is scribbled on the corner of a picture nearby. Also, at 3:50, Evan is sitting at his laptop looking at the site itself. The blog's first post is on the 1st of June 2010. The blog's posts are often quotes or pictures, and music videos. Also, Damsel answers to questions posed via the form reacheable with the link can/you/help/me/them/yourself/us at the top of the page (she prefers to "see a Face" over anonymous enquiries). She has also posted three videos made by her. All those things often return on some recurring themes: - a dark menace that is persecuting Damsel (hence her nickname, from "damsel in distress"), forcing her to move "up north" from Alabama. It has pretty much be confirmed that this menace is the Slenderman, even if Damsel herself refuses to use that name, reasoning that "evil does evil deed but giving it a name only empowers it". - the myth of the flood and the ark, as presented in various cultures. In fact, her first post was Genesis, chapters 6 to 9, which is the history of the Flood. She also often posts news about floods around the world. A particular verbal quirk is that all words referring to water are striked through - when asked about it, Damsel answered that when people make mistakes, they often try to cover them, and she's no different. - a new friend she has found in art school, later revealed to be Jessa. Since her disappearance, Damsel has been increasingly worried and anxious. Who is Damsel? We don't know much about Damsel. She has explicitly refused to give her true name, and most of the information we have has been deduced by her posts rather than outright stated. She said to be in the age of "teenage angst", and she frequented the Alabama School of Fine Arts and moved to Princetown at about the same time she started the blog. She has an interest in art, she paints and draws and has posted some of the results on her blog. She's a loner, and the only friend she has seems to be Jessa. Damsel explained her parents were killed in a house fire ("I came home from school one afternoon. The house was a half acre of ash"). The accident might be Slenderman-related. Damsel was medicated for some mental problem due to "past trauma" (probably the death of her parents), but lately she said to have been avoiding to take her pills. Also, she has a bad relationship with the police, and has hinted at being harrassed by them in the past - somebody has theorized she was accused of causing the death of her parents, or that some deaths due to the Slenderman might have been blamed on her. Damsel has outright admitted she's witholding information for fear of the consequences of "talking too much". She seems convinced that the more people talks about the Slenderman, the more powerful it becomes. She said she's willing to help those who already "know", but she refuses to spread the knowlegde to those who don't. She has stated that the last time she did, the people who tried to help her died (during another "trip up north"). Damsel also feels that she has become somehow tainted by her contact with the Slenderman, and all the people she grows attached to are destined to die. Connection with EverymanHYBRID trio In the beginning, it wasn't clear what the connection between the videos and this blog was, until it was made clear the "friend" Damsel was talking about in her post was Jessa, Jeff's girlfriend. However, Damsel has repeatedly stated she doesn't know Jeff, Vin or Evan, even if Jessa has talked to her about Jeff, and even if the followers of her blog almost immediately pointed her the Youtube channel. Damsel says that before Jessa's disappearance they were all supposed to meet, but now that the old menace has been resurfacing, "avoiding them is unavoidable". Beside this, she has posted a pic of the three eating at Hoagie Haven, stating she "came across" them. Also, a few days after the video A Day In The Life was posted on the channel, she posted the Beatles' song by the same name. A more mysterious connection is the coordinates she received in two different occasions, (in one case just half of them, while the other half had been given to Vin), and that have both brought to the discovery of "boxes" regarding the strange happenings of the EverymanHYBRID videos. Also, in a video she posted with her and Jessa, there's a person running from an unknown menace in the background that has been recognized as Evan. This, together with the fact he was looking at her blog in the "Sleep 1" video, has brought some people to theorize he might be stalking Damsel, or anyway trying to establish a connection with her. Another interesting thing is that, when asked if she liked Animal Collective, whose song "Who Can Win A Rabbit" appears in the ... video, she answered "Rabbit or habit?", possibly a link with the whole HABIT mystery (but she might also have been quoting that song's lyrics).